We are now using HSV-1 DNA restriction fragments covalently bound to cellulose to examine the properties of HSV-1 mRNA. For the following year, we have two research goals: First, we will determine the suitability of using the commercially available reticulocyte system to translate HSV specific mRNA purified by DNA cellulose. If necessary, we will examine other sources of cell-free translation systems, such as the wheat germ one to optimize translation. We then will set out to examine the translation products of the viral mRNA we can purify from various restriction fragments. Second, we will use restriction fragments bound to cellulose as reagents to isolate specific viral mRNA molecules for further analysis. We will determine directions of transcription, extent of mRNA splicing (if any), and fine structure analysis of transcripts. The results of these studies will be applied toward refining the HSV-1 transcription maps we have already obtained.